


Passenger side road rage

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Ian texts while driving, M/M, Mickey is a literal old man, Mickey is a safe driver, Mickey is an angry old man, Mickey is annoyed, Random & Short, based off a photo of Cam, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicaly Ian likes Texting Mandy, while he is driving.<br/>Mickey is a safe driver, whoes angry. also he curses alot.<br/>Crack.<br/>Based off Peinetar Instagram photo of Cam and him in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passenger side road rage

**Author's Note:**

> mickey is probably better driver then Ian, but he probably yells curse words at people who honk at him.

Based off this Instagram post 

<https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CjBviLCW0AA9AFM.jpg> Cam Texting 

 

<https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CjBviRhWkAApxWF.jpg> Read in Mickeys voice

 

 

 

Ian and Mickey are in the car, actually its Colin’s [Golden Chevy Cadillac ](http://larrycamuso.com/sites/default/files/DSCN1501.JPG)with the horrendous gold flecks but that’s beside the point.

Mickey and Ian are coming back from shopping, they are at a red light when Ian’s phone goes off, and Mickey is extremely anal when it comes to driving (not the fun kind)

Mickey may be a thug, a pimp, he may or may not have helped his uncles chop up people in the past but he was actually incredibly careful when it came to driving, which is why he was having such a conniption over Ian driving, because Ian would take every red light to check his phone.

 “Ian, Jesus you can talk to my fucking sister when we get home, fuck we are LITERALLY two blocks away”

“Mick, calm down, I am a careful driver”

“Yeah not careful enough” me mumbled under his breath.

“I heard that, mister drives with AK 47 in the truck”

“Yeah but I drive under the speed limit and I don’t play on my fucking phone while I’m driving, Ian Clayton Gallagher”

Ian gave him a side glare, he always said his full name if he was trying to be annoying.

 Such a dad.

Ian’s phone went off for the tenth time, Mandy’s ring tone by Nickie Minaj “I’m a boss ass bitch” blaring loudly.

“It’s a red light Mickey calm down” Ian flipped his cell phone on, Mandy had sent him a picture of the small blonde two year old, slumped over on the couch, suckling a chubby fist and thumb.

“Awwww Mickey look it’s Yevvy he’s so cute!!”  

[Mickey was so livid; he was making hand movements like he was trying to stop himself from strangling his tall ass red head boyfriend.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/273a9968e22d5a74019e4069748a7fe3/tumblr_n2ka7lpt8u1s3bhqso1_250.gif)

"You are the worst fucking driver, you know what get out I'll drive Jesus fucking Christ I am so- _yes you get the fuck out switch me"_

Mickey flipped off the guy behind him honking as Ian was forced to get out , walk to Mickeys side while his shorter angry lover stomped to his side.

**"FUCK YOU SaY THAT TO MY FACE ! STOP YOUR FUCKING HONKING WE"RE GOING!!"**

Mickey slammed his door as Ian buckled himself in, Mickey rearranged his seat, fixing it to his size, grumbling loud enough for Ian to hear.

"and this is why I drive, damn it fucking fuck."

Mandy's ring tone rang out, Mickey grabbed the phone from Ian before he had a chance to answer it, "EH! Bitch! Stop fucking CALLING IAN EVERY TEN SECONDS OR I AM THROWING OUT ALL YOUR SEPHORA MAKEUP, YEAH DON"T THINK I FUCKING WONT!"

He hung it up and tossed it at Ian.

He rolled his neck and crack it. 

"you done? you feel better?"

"fuck you."

Ian couldn't help but hide his laughter all the way home. Mickey was his old man boyfriend.

"You are such a old man, Mick"

"Fuck you , old man my ass."

"oh I plan on it, you turn me on when you take charge like that."

Mickey snorted but Ian caught a grin.

"you so owe me big time, ass wipe."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just randomly, someone I follow on twitter said I should write it.  
> angry Mick is always fun to write, "I will jaw you Ian if you do not get off that fucking thing"


End file.
